


Front

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [17]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Futami wants to sleep with Yoshida, but Yoshida is nervous and needs reassurance.[Prompt 17 – Front]





	Front

Futami stands in front of him, naked. He has never seen another man naked outside of a hot spring, and Yoshida doesn’t know how to react. Especially when he sees his partner’s erection.

When Futami invited him over this evening (his text read: _Hey, Yoshi! Want to come round my place tonight? If you want, we can be intimate_ ), he knew it would feature something like this. But still, he’s never done anything sexual before and to see his partner (Futami says they are boyfriends, but at 32, he refuses to use that word) totally naked is a bit overwhelming.

“Yoshi?” Futami says, frowning. “Are you okay?”

As he stands there, his erection straining the front of his smart pants, Yoshida balls his hands into fists and wishes he could stop blushing. “I’m okay.”

“Are you sure? You know, we don’t have to do anything. I just thought you wanted to.”

“No, I do want to, I really do,” Yoshida says, thinking about his sexual dreams about Futami. “I just… don’t know how. I… I’ve never…”

Yoshida closes his eyes, humiliated. He’s never told anyone this before. It’s like he’s put up a front and lied and acted like a normal 32 year old man and not…

Futami steps closer and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Yoshi. Are you…?”

He nods. “A virgin? Yes, I am.”

To his shock, Futami doesn’t laugh. Instead, he hugs him.

“It’s okay. We can just go really slow.”

Yoshida smiles weakly and kisses him. “Thank you.”

He awkwardly rocks his hips forwards, pressing his clothed erection against Futami’s hip. He moans, blushing. He wants… needs this.

“C-Can we…?”

Futami nods and holds out his hand. And as his heart pounds in anticipation, Yoshida takes his hand and follows his partner into the bedroom.


End file.
